The Ultimate Jutsu
by Ttestagr
Summary: During his time away from Hidden Leaf, a horrifying jutsu was created by Uzumaki Naruto. It was an accident that should never have been. Terrified of it, Jiraiya told him to never use it under any circumstances. Against Sasuke, he does. Spawned at TFF.


**The Ultimate Jutsu**

Chapter 1: The Horrifying Attack

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the trio of enemies that had utterly defeated his team. With Sasuke's sharingan against them they had no defense. Looking at Sasuke, the contempt on the traitor's face made Naruto furious. This was his chance, he would not let them get away!

He stood up, shaking and unsteady but standing. "I'm not done yet bastard," he yelled out.

Sasuke looked down on him, not worried in the slightest. "Come then loser. I'll show you just how pitiful you are." He took a step away from Orochimaru and Kabuto, towards Naruto.

Naruto gathered his chakra, and started going through the necessary seals for THAT. It was horrible, but he had no choice. His only regret was that his own team would be victims as well.

Sasuke looked down in disgust as his former teammate finished his jutsu, the only result being in a visual genjutsu that his sharingan could see through easily. He looked at the chakra construct that could ensnare a person if they looked at it and laughed. The loser had done it wrong, the jutsu he just used would never be able to put anything in an illusion.

He was laughing still when the pain hit him.

Naruto grimaced as his jutsu took effect on everyone there. With a tug at his chakra, he felt it succeed. With a look at Sakura-chan, and knowing she would never be the same, he manipulated the jutsu to its conclusion.

It was quiet for a few moments, all Naruto could hear was his own breathing.

"NARUTO-KUN," multiple screams came at once, breaking the short lived silence.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the impact of 6 very female bodies hit him.

* * *

Tsunade could feel her eye twitching out of control as she looked at the group in front of her. Jiraiya was correct about this horror, it was a truly terrible thing.

"I told you not to use that jutsu gaki," the old man whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had no choice Ero-sennin. I was wiped out, and it wasn't like the others could do anything. They couldn't even deal with Sasuke, and Orochimaru and Kabuto showed up too!"

"But this," Jiraiya spoke, unable to continue.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll make you very happy!"

Tsunade growled as Orochimaru hugged Naruto into her newly created breasts. The image was so wrong, she wondered if she should order the gaki to reverse the jutsu and bring back the old Orochimaru.

"Fangirl no jutsu," Jiraiya muttered as he punched Naruto in the head. "Only you could try to make a genjutsu where you put everyone in an illusion where they are your fangirls.

"And mess it up so horribly," Tsunade continued. "Instead of an illusion, you actually forced control on their entire chakra system and warped the illusion on them into reality."

Naruto blushed as Sai and Yamato, both female, pulled him away from Orochimaru and hugged him between them. He looked down where Sakura was latched onto his leg along with Kabuto-ko. He refused to look at the new Sasuke that was standing behind him, who really freaked Tsunade out with her requests to go rebuild her clan.

Tsunade decided she really needed a drink.

* * *

Jiraiya was not amused as he watched her down a bottle of sake. "You could have shared," he pouted. He could really have used some after having to see that. The memories it brought up were too horrible.

"No, I really couldn't." She looked at him and pouted. "I'm going to be dealing with this for months. Maybe years even. Sakura, Sai, and Tenzou being stuck like that is disturbing but not a real problem."

"We can't reverse the jutsu on them either, not without it affecting Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke."

"That's the damn problem. Orochimaru!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk. "He's not a threat like this and he's too valuable to just kill." She leaned back and moaned. "You know what kind of reaction to expect from everyone."

Jiraiya nodded sagely. "The villagers might riot, Danzou will call for the heads of everyone in Naruto's new harem, and no ninja will likely ever be willing to work with him again."

Tsunade laughed. "Danzou isn't a problem, not with the evidence we can have Naruto get from Sai. I'll be able to kill the bastard finally. There are a few kunoichi that would probably be willing to work with Naruto too. The problem is with the other villages. With our old teammate back and the Three together again, Leaf is too much of a threat to the other powers."

"That is true."

Tsunade growled in anger. "Naruto will be their very first target. We won't be able to keep this quiet, Orochimaru and Sasuke are too big. Especially since he pranced the entire group through the village for everyone to see."

Jiraiya chuckled nervously. "We have to hope Naruto survives Orochimaru though."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't want to remember, but it was too important to keep quiet. "They may be fangirls now and completely dedicated to Naruto, but everything else about them will be the same. Naruto can control them to an extent, except for one area."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't I want to hear this Jiraiya."

"They want him. Sakura is too immature and will stay the same way she acted towards the Uchiha, but the others." He stopped speaking, not wanting to say it out loud.

Tsunade paled. "Oh god, Orochimaru is going to rape him to death."

"His healing and stamina might let him survive. He doesn't want to hurt the object of his affections either."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "You didn't tell me about this before. You said he caught an entire village when he made this montrosity. Just how many people did he sleep with Jiraiya?" She got up, shaking in rage.

Jiraiya started to back away, looking for a way to escape. He definately wasn't going to tell her that only one person caught him, and gave him a very thorough lesson about sex. After all, he was caught by the jutsu as well.

* * *

Naruto struggled as he was carried through the underground laboratory. Orochimaru had him over her shoulder, and was completely unaffected by his efforts. He knew what was going to happen, and he did not want that at all.

His eyes wide, he grunted as he was slung foward to land on a matress. Before he could move, the woman was on him; straddling his crotch.

She ground against him and looked into his eyes with a lustful expression. In terror he tried to wiggle away, causing her to chuckle and gyrate against him.

He stopped wiggling and looked up at the woman who started to bend down towards his face. He did not want to kiss her, not at all. He changed his mind as she opened her mouth to allow a blade out. Angling her face down slightly, she placed the edge against his collarbone.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you," she somehow managed to say around the blade sticking out of her mouth.

With a great deal of care, she traced the edge down his body. He shivered as Orochimaru sliced downwards, through his clothes. For once he was speachless as swallowed the blade on reaching his groin, and kissed him there softly.

She looked up and gave him a creepy looking smile. "Not enjoying this Naruto-kun?" she asked, gesturing at his still soft groin. "Nothing to say either I see." She slithered up his body and smirked at him, before kissing him gently on the lips. Not forgetting about the blade she could spit out, he stayed still as she slowly peeled off his outfit.

Orochimaru ended the kiss and looked down at him from a few centimeters away. "A bit more work I see," she whispered to hersef. With that comment she slid back down his body, stopping when his dick was between her breasts.

He found his voice. "Damn it bastard, I don't want to do this with you."

"Bitch now thanks to you, my beautiful boy. You also don't have any choice except to take me."

Naruto looked down at the woman in confusion. "What the hell? I'm not taking you anywhere!"

He got an amused smirk in response. "Wrong Naruto-kun. I am no fool like the others. I haven't forgotten anything just because I love you," she told him. "You made me yours, and now I want you." He grunted as she rubbed her cleavage against him. "I'm too valuable to dispose of. My price for giving my knowledge and service to your village is you Naruto-kun."

That said, she moved down and took him into her mouth. Naruto gasped as she massaged him with her mouth and tongue. He lied there shocked, watching her bob up and down on his dick. He took in the soft lines of her face and half closed eyes, seeing her lips wrapped around him through her long dark hair. Looking at the hottest thing he'd seen in his entire life, he hardened in her mouth.

He layed back and groaned as his arousal, set the woman to really work on him. His back arched as her tounge started to stroke him while she worked her mouth around him. He grimaced, the tightening in his groin telling him he wasn't going to last.

He moaned as she stopped, just before he finished. "Well Naruto-kun," she purred around him. "Will you be mine?"

Naruto was screwed, and he knew it. They wouldn't be able to get anything from her unless he gave her what she wanted. He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

She lifted her head from his erection and crawled up his body, staying on her hands and knees above him. She gestured towards the purple bow around her waist. "Untie me Naruto-kun."

He reached up with a shaking hand, and started tugging at the bow. He frowned as it didn't loosen in the slightest. Giggling, Orochimaru reached behind herself and loosened it enough for him to untie it. Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard the giggle.

With the rope out of the way he moved his hands to the waist of her pants, and pulled them down her legs to her knees. Reaching down, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

As she kneeled over his crotch, he got his first full view of her as she posed for him. She was prettier than Sakura-chan, and better built. She had a graceful body that supported an average sized pair off breasts, whose pink nipples were sticking straight out in arrousal.

Oro-chan smirked and reached down to grasp him, her hand wrapping around most of his dick. Lowering herself towards him, she adjusted his dick properly and worked herself onto it. His eyes stayed on the point where he was entering into her, spreading her lips apart. She was wet, but not enough so to make it easy. She moved slowly, and he watched as she slowly dropped onto him as he felt that tightening return.

Arching upwards he shot into her, grunting with each jerk in his groin sent his semen into her. Looking at her face, he recognized the look of want and slight pain she was giving him. She growled at him and grabbed his shoulders. "You aren't finished yet."

After saying that, she started to thrust herself up and down on his shaft. Naruto grabbed her by the hips, bucking up into her, all the while watching the expression of pain and pleasure on Oro-chan's face. She was squeezing him so tightly that he was staying hard, and he could feel another finish coming despite the discomfort he was feeling.

With one last thrust down and a grind onto him, Oro-chan's entire body shuddered as she started taking deep breaths. Naruto could feel her toes curl against his legs.

Holding onto her hips, he started to thrust up into her. She gave him a creepy smile and thrust along with him to bring him again. Leaning up, he put his face in her cleavage and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing between her breasts, he pulled her down onto him and spasmed, sending spurts of semen into her again. He sighed with each one while Oro-chan just hummed happily.

"Oro-chan," he muttered into her breasts.

* * *

Taller than him, she just rested her head on top of his as they sat there. There was just enough pain to make this enjoyable. The boy would get better with practice though. She would make sure he got plenty of practice.

She would have to talk to him about that little nickname though. It was undignified. Knowing about Jiraiya's troubles getting him to stop using that appropriate name, she thought about possible ways to bribe him to stop. Even if he didn't, the acts themselves would probably be enjoyable enough to justify them anyway though.

* * *

Author's Note:

For a variety of reasons, I've decided to put up the full version of what I've written. So enjoy.


End file.
